<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mark of the Soul by yungilvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831902">Mark of the Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr'>yungilvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Song Mingi, M/M, Sex (through out the book!!), Smut, Soulmate AU, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Kim Hongjoong, Vampires, i cant think of tags rn but i will add as the story continues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Mingi, a human with a very lovely human boyfriend, stumbles upon a hot vampire with the same semi colon mark as him one day at his coffee shop. What does the mark mean? Why does a vampire have the same mark as him? Was there something his mom never told him when he was younger?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning!! There will be smut in this book!! Please skip over it if you do not want to read!!</p><p>Thank you to jessy who beta read this!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands ran down his sides, stopping at his fiery red hair. He was pulled by the small, yet strong hands, to where his back was against the older's chest. His vision was blocked by the smooth red velvet, however, that didn't deter him from seeing stars in the back of his eyelids. </p><p>The trust between him and the older was very telling. Allowing the older to see him in this stage of vulnerability showed their closeness. They have known each other basically since Mingi was out of the womb, their moms being close friends. They had grown up together, being best friends their whole lives. </p><p>Around the time where Hongjoong was going off to high school, he confessed to Mingi his love. Thankfully, the younger feel the same way and from that day on, they called themselves boyfriends. </p><p>That brings us to now. Mingi felt the older wrap his hand around his throat and lightly squeezing. He put his mouth on the younger's shoulder blades and began to leave marks on the younger's skin. He felt the younger start to clench around him, showing him that he was close. </p><p>"Are you close, puppy?" Pet names were one of Mingi's weaknesses and god, did Hongjoong know how to use them. Mingi answered with something akin to a "yes". Hongjoong brought his hand down from Mingi's neck to his hips, gripping his hips so tight that they would most likely bruise. He began a ruthless pace, the younger falling back down onto the bed face first, not being able to lift himself up. </p><p>"Please, please, please let me cum Joongie. Please, ple-AH" Mingi screamed as Hongjoong changed his angle and found his prostate, continuously screaming out profanities aswell as the older's name.</p><p>"God, you sound so pretty when you beg for me pup. Go on, you can cum puppy." Mingi allowed himself to let go as he came all over the bed, Hongjoong pulling out and following his lover, cumming on his lover back. They laid there for a few minutes, allowing themselves to calm down from their high. </p><p>The older got up and grabbed the wet towel next to their bed, wiped them off, and went to throw it in the hamper. He came back to a smiley boyfriend, making grabby hands for the older. The older smiled and picked the younger  up, placing him on the sofa while he quickly changed the comforter. He picked the taller back up and made his way to the bed, where he dropped them both down. Mingi immediately cuddled into Hongjoong's chest, basking in the warm the older was giving off. They whispered sweet nothings to each other, smiling and giggling in their post-coital happiness. </p><p>When they fell asleep that night, neither of them knew that their lives were going to change faster than either of them ever predicted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi stood at the counter, bored, waiting for his next customer. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to have his phone out on the job, otherwise he would be texting his boyfriend. </p><p>He looked around at the shop's familiar decor. Right beside the door, walls were filled to the brim with shelves of plushies. Different characters from different shows and video games lined the walls. Yeosang, the son of the owner, decorated the place with a cute theme. The chairs and booths were all pastel pink. Even his outfit, which he thought he looked super cute in, was pink. A pink apron adorned his front side, a cute blue string tying it to his slim waist. His pants were usually blue, but he had forgotten to wash his pants, so he was here in white pants that hugged his thighs. His white turtleneck covered up the birthmark on his neck (Hongjoong didn't like if anyone else could see his birthmark, said it was for him to see only). </p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the cute bell ring, signaling that someone came through the door. He looked over at the door and gaped. Two men had come through the door. San, who was Wooyoung's boyfriend, smiled at Mingi and greeted him. Wooyoung came from the back of the shop and squealed, running to his boyfriend. Mingi looked over at them and smiled, happy that his best friend was happy.</p><p>He turned his head back to the mysterious man infront of him. He had on black jeans, skinny mind you, and black boots. His metallica shirt was a tie-dye grey and the top was littered with different necklaces. As Mingi was eyeing the necklaces, he saw a mark on his neck. He looked in amazement as he saw the similar semi colon birthmark on the mans neck. He finally took a look at the man's face. While he didn't gasp, he felt a wierd attraction to the man that he had never felt before. His skin looked flawless and it seemed that he didn't have much makeup on. The eyelids that covered his deep, handsome dark eyes were lightly dusted with a light brown eyeshadow, somehow adding to the mysterious look. He ran his hand through his soft brown hair, but that didn't stop it from falling a centimeter above where his eyes were gazing onto Mingi.  </p><p>Mingi was brought out of his thoughts by a cough from San. The fellow 20 year old looked at Yunho with a gaze that Mingi couldn't quite interpret. Yunho rolled his eyes and walked up to the counter where Mingi was perched. Without waiting for Mingi to try to speak, the man spoke up. </p><p>"Good afternoon beautiful, my names Yunho. I'll have a iced americano, and make it as sweet as you look."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi, i hope you liked the second chapter!! it's probably gonna be a short book, i don't think i'm gonna make it too long. next chapter is some background on yunho!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! This is my first story type book. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>